Un air de folie
by Hitsuji-Yukiko
Summary: Draco est un ex-prisonnier. Draco est schizophrène. Draco est perdu aussi et tout ça, il le sait. Perdu parce qu'il vient de sortir de prison, parce qu'il commence une nouvelle thérapie et parce qu'il sait que quelqu'un lui veut du mal. Mais ça, peut-être est-ce simplement sa maladie ? Ou peut-être pas...? Univers Alternatif.


Comme il faut le préciser, je commence d'attaque avec le fameux : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas même si, comme beaucoup, je serais ravie de mettre la main sur ce cher Malfoy que nous adorons toutes et tous...

Je commence ma première fiction sur le fandom d'HP, peu sûre de moi, mais avec l'envie de vous apporter un peu de plaisir. Cette fiction est un UA comme je l'ai mis dans le résumé, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré ça.

Que rajouter de plus ? Je suis une femme qui manque cruellement de confiance mais j'équilibre ça avec l'envie de faire partager mes pensées... C'est pourquoi, même si je ne pense pas que cette fiction marchera, je la poste tout de même.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

" - Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

La voix de mon psychiatre flotta un instant entre les murs de son cabinet. Il attendait visiblement ma réponse, ses lunette consciencieusement remontées sur son nez. Je devinais, dernière les verres correcteurs, les yeux du médecin me fixer. Moi, je n'observais que rarement les gens directement dans les yeux.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge murale retenait mon attention bien plus efficacement que les mots de l'homme.

" Monsieur Malfoy ? M'avez vous entendu ? Est-ce que vous savez p...

- J'ai entendu." le coupais-je rapidement.

J'avais une sainte horreur des gens qui se répétaient; Quant à la raison qui m'amenait ici ? Il y en avait à la fois beaucoup et pas vraiment.

Je vis le psychiatre relever mon dossier médical devant ses yeux. je savais bien ce qu'il y était écrit depuis quelques années déjà.

" - Schizophrénie, troubles dissociatifs et personnalités multiples", énonçais-je sans doute au même moment qu'il lisait ces mots sur la feuille du dossier.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et je sentis peser sur moi le poids de son regard.

Il devait être entrain de prendre le temps de me jauger, de me juger, comme l'avaient fait quelques spécialistes avant lui, et comme le feraient encore quelques uns après lui.

" - Ce sont les mots écrits dans votre dossier, reprit-il après un instant de réflexion. Mais pouvez vous me dire cela avec vos propres mots ?"

Le tic-tac de l'horloge prit le relais alors que je réfléchissais. Je ne pouvais pas parler sans avoir précautionneusement choisi chaque mot au préalable.

" - Cela signifie que l'on ne peut pas être particulier... non, en marche, me repris-je. On ne peut pas être en marge sans être ranger dans la catégorie des "fous".

- Pensez-vous être fou ?" demanda-t-il en prenant quelques notes sur un calepin.

Je suivis des yeux le mouvement mécanique de sa main. sa peau était hâlée, trop pour un homme blanc en cette fin d'octobre. Il avait dû partir en vacances. Un petit plaisir qu'un docteur en médecine ne devait pas avoir de mal à s'offrir.

" - Nous sommes tous fous. Nous l'exprimons simplement différemment.

- Me pensez-vous fou ?"

La remarque du spécialiste me fit hausser un sourcil. Je levais les yeux vers son visage, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Il avait une cicatrice sur le front. Un patient l'avait-il déjà agressé ?

" - Evidemment.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : évidemment.

- Selon vous je suis fou ? répéta-t-il, visiblement étonné de ma réponse.

- Oui. Il faut être fou pour passer sa vie à écouter des personnes marginales vous ouvrir les portes des zones les plus sombres qu'elles ont en elles."

Mes mots n'étaient pas choisi au hasard. Je n'aimais pas les thérapies mais lorsque j'avais un nouveau psychiatre, j'espérais toujours qu'il pourrait mieux m'aider que le précédent. Alors j'orientais de moi-même l'entretient dans le sens ou le spécialiste allait de toute façon se rendre.

" - Vous avez des zones sombre ?

- Tout le monde en a. J'en ai sans doute plus que d'autres, c'est tout."

Le psychiatre ravala sa salive et mon regard s'accrocha à la fenêtre derrière lui. Dans l'immeuble d'en face, quelqu'un nous observait. Je savais quel sujet mon thérapeute allait aborder alors je me décalais un peu, assez pour que l'espion ne puisse pas lire sur mes lèvres. Il me fallait être prudent à tout moment.

" - En parlant de zones sombres, vous faites allusion au viol ?"

Ma réponse à cette question restait invariablement la même depuis le procès.

" - je suis désolé que la fille ait été violée."

Et je l'étais sincèrement. D'autant plus que j'étais totalement innocent. Mon emprisonnement m'avait été imposé à tord. Les jurés étaient corrompus. On les avait monté contre moi, c'était tout.

" - Vous êtes désolé de l'avoir violée ?

- Je suis désolé... qu'elle ait été violée."

Le psychiatre prit à nouveau quelques notes. Je profitais de cet instant pour relever les yeux sur l'espion de l'immeuble en face.

Il avait disparu.

" - Comment vous sentez-vous depuis votre sortie de prison ?"

Comment est-ce que je me sentais ? Bonne question. Je ne m'étais encore jamais posé la question. Depuis une semaine que j'étais libre, je passais tout mon temps à fuir les espions qui m'observaient et me suivaient sans cesse. Alors comment me sentais-je ?

" - Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous m'avez en...

- Je vous ai entendu." le coupais-je pour la seconde fois.

Il attendit que mes idées se mettent en place et je finis par lui répondre le plus honnêtement du monde.

" - Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas parce que parfois vous allez bien et parfois mal ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas parce que... en prison j'allais mal mais j'étais en sécurité. Dehors je suis libre mais en danger.

- En danger ? Qu'est-ce qui vous met en danger ?

- Ceux qui me suivent."

Je vis sa cage thoracique s'abaisser doucement. Il soupirait silencieusement et profondément. Je connaissais bien ce signe qui ne trompait jamais en début d'entretient. C'était grâce à ce signe que je parvenais à identifier la déception chez chacun de mes thérapeutes.

Tous me croyez fous dès que je parlais de ces personnes qui me suivaient, qui m'espionnaient. Mais si mes psychiatres ne pouvaient pas témoigner de ma bonne foie, alors qui le pourrait ? Mes propos resteraient ceux d'un fou. Un simple fou qui n'avait alors plus aucun crédit.

Je baissais les yeux vers mes mains. Contrairement mon psychiatre, ma peau était blanche. Déjà pâle en temps normale, elle avait acquis une certaine fadeur due au manque de soleil. Je devais avoir l'air d'un revenant. Un point qui ne ferait qu'appuyer le psychiatre dans l'idée que j'étais fou. Un homme sain était toujours pris plus au sérieux que quelqu'un dans mon état.

" - Qui vous suit ?"

La voix du thérapeute parue sage et attentive. Elle m'étonna par la petite vibration qui s'était fait sentir en fin de phrase. Une vibration qui ressemblait à de l'intérêt.

De l'intérêt ? Pour les propos d'un fou ?

" - Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi vous suivent-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas."

Je levais les yeux vers mon psychiatre en déglutissant. C'était en général après ces questions que les thérapeutes se ralliaient tous sous la bannière de la schizophrénie. Je n'étais pas schizophrène. J'étais juste victime d'un complot. Pourtant ici, dans ces bureaux de psychanalystes, ces deux choses n'en était qu'une seule : une maladie mentale, dans tout les cas.

Je retins un soupire en tournant la tête vers le mur à ma gauche. J'avais bien entrevu un tableau en entrant mais je n'avais pas pris la peine d'y prêter attention. Pourtant, je me mis à adorer ce tableau à la seconde où mes yeux s'y posèrent à nouveau.

De prime abord, on aurait pu croire à une simple représentation d'une femme de dos. Mais en la regardant, je me sentais un peu triste, sans comprendre tout à fait pourquoi. En plissant les yeux, je pu discerner la main de la femme qui semblait presque hésiter à se poser sur sa propre épaule. Son visage était baissé sur un livre dont nous ne pouvions voir le contenu. La femme était apparemment nue ; elle semblait fragile. Apparemment, elle avait parfaitement sa place dans un cabinet de psychiatre.

" - Vous m'avez entendu, monsieur Malfoy ?

- Je ne vous ai pas entendu, pardonnez moi.

- Je vous demandais si vous aviez déjà eu cette sensation d'être suivis, auparavant."

Je pris la peine de tourner mon visage vers le médecin avant de me gratter la joue du boue de l'ongle. Rassembler mes souvenirs me faisait toujours un peu mal à la tête ; je n'aimais pas vraiment ça.

" - Oui, j'ai déjà été suivis. Peu avant le viol. Ils ont commencé à me suivre et à m'observer."

Mes paroles flottèrent un instant dans le silence du cabinet qui n'était interrompu que par le tic tac régulier de l'horloge. J'aimais la régularité. Elle me rassurait.

" - Cela vous angoisse ?

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- De cette sensation d'être suivi et espionné."

Je dû me concentrer pour ne pas être happé par le tic tac, puis finalement je m'humidifiais les lèvres pour répondre.

" - Oui. C'est angoissant."

Dans ma vision périphérique, je le vis relever le nez de son bloc note. Il semblait plus s'intéresser à ses patients que le dernier psychiatre que j'avais vu, soit celui de la prison. Il était plus jeune aussi, peut-être pas plus âgé que moi. Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il avait déjà son doctorat, et moi je n'avais que vingt-cinq ans. Dont sept passés derrière les barreaux.

" - Bien. Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose avant que l'on ne finisse cet entretient ?"

Cette fois, si je ne répondis pas tout de suite, ce fût à cause de mon étonnement. Quelque chose à ajouter ? C'était bien la première fois qu'un psychiatre me demandait si j'avais quelque chose à ajouter. D'habitude, c'était les juges et autres avocats qui me posaient cette question pour finalement retourner sans cesse mes propres propos contre moi.

Par automatisme plus que par réelle réflexion, je lâchais d'une voix morne que, non, je n'avais rien à ajouter.

Le psychiatre se leva pour m'ouvrir la porte de son cabinet, tendant une main que je serrais sans grande conviction. Pourtant, sa main était grande, elle enveloppa la mienne avec fermeté mais sans brusquerie. Mon étonnement me poussa par réflexe à lever les yeux vers lui. Il avait les prunelles les plus vertes que j'ai jamais vu. Les plus brillantes aussi. Je baissai rapidement la tête en me mordant la joue.

" - À la semaine prochaine, monsieur Malfoy, me salua-t-il.

- À la semaine prochaine, docteur Potter" répétais-je poliment avant de récupérer ma main.

En quittant l'immeuble où s'était installé le psychiatre, je pris un soin tout particulier à scruter les environs. J'étais en plein centre ville, perdu dans une foule aussi dense et animée qu'un essaim d'abeilles dans son nid. Je n'aimais pas être trop entouré et je me mis à presser le pas jusqu'à la rame de métro. Par chance, un wagon s'arrêta à la station au moment où j'y entrais. Je dû tout de même me dépêcher pour entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne pu lâcher un petit soupire en sentant presque les portes frôler mon dos en se refermant. Si quelqu'un me suivait, au moins je pouvais être sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu entrer après moi.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans la rame m'indiqua qu'il n'y avait aucune place assise de libre. Comme toujours. Mais, comme toujours également, je sentais sur moi le regard de quelques personnes. Comme cette fille brune, là, toujours assise au fond du wagon et qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Ou bien l'homme qui se tenait près de la vitre du côté opposé. Ils étaient là pour moi, c'était certain.

Je m'insultais mentalement en grognant tout bas et un vieil homme leva un regard désapprobateur sur moi. _Je sais_, lui répondis-je mentalement, _je sais que je suis fou, que je suis schizophrène ! Mais je me soigne !_

En posant la tête contre la paroi du métro qui vibrait doucement contre ma tempe, je fermais les yeux en priant intérieurement. Ce Potter pourrait peut-être m'aider. C'était le rôle d'un psychiatre d'aider son patient, non ?

Alors, en tentant d'ignorer ces regards posés sur moi, je me répétais inlassablement que je n'étais pas fou.

* * *

Et voici pour ce prologue... Un petit prologue pour commencer cette histoire petit à petit...

J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de faute d'orthographe ou d'erreur de grammaire ou de syntaxe... pour ce qui est de l'histoire, tout commentaire est bon à prendre ! Les bons font plaisir, les mauvais permettent de s'améliorer alors... ça prend deux minutes et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur...!

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
